Futas In Love
by Stephanie.bby
Summary: "All i could think about was Emma's sexy bulge in her tight pink jeans." Jessie is a girl with a secret. She has a cock, and a craving for Emma's cock, which everyone knows about. Will the truth slip and will Jessie get the fuck she craves? Futa warning. Extreme sex scenes caution. Send reviews
1. Jessie's Dream

Make sure to check out my other story, Emma's Horny Adventure. Let's get to the action

Jessie P.O.V

Christina, Emma, and I were all sitting in the kitchen. Luke came in seconds later. All I could think about was Emma's sexy bulge in her tight pink jeans. By now, the whole family knew Emma had a penis. It was perfect size and got me wet thinking about it. Along with jeans, Emma was wearing a pink bra to show off her huge boobs and heels. I wore a white thong that got sucked in my wet pussy, a short and tight black dress and 6 inch heels. Emma knew that I got turned on by her dick. She would always want to tackle or play fight. I usually let Emma win and then we would kiss a little. What Emma didn't know is that I also had a dick. I'm surpised I was able to keep it a secret this long as i would get hard everytime we fought or kissed.

I wanted to fuck her so bad. I wanted her to fuck me so hard. She fucked Luke a week ago and his ass still hurts. I needed her cum inside of me. I wanted my cum inside of her. I excused myself from the table and walked to my room, locking the door. I took off my soaked white panties to release my long hard cock. It was a fully functional 8 dick and getting bigger. I glided my nails along my dick to make it twitch. Some precum came out the tip and I happily ate it off my finger. I put 2 fingers in my pussy and 1 in my dick hole. The pain from the nail in my penis felt so good and made me cum much faster. My pussy squirted juices all over my bed.

I placed my hand in the cum on my leg and licked my hand clean. Next I licked all the cum off my bed. I was still hard and played with my cock some more. I came a few more times into my hand and licked it clean. I got off my bed to grab my favorite dildo. It was hot pink and twice the size of my dick. It also had a ton of jewels around it. It was just so perfect and mine. I pushed it hard, in and out my ass. I could hear myself moaning very loudly because how amazing it felt. With my other hand, I starting fingering my pussy again. I came all over my hand and rubbed it on my cock which made my cock cum again.

The thing I loved about my cock is that I love sucking my own dick. I put my feet over my head against the wall and it's like slutty heaven. I love the hot sticky cum all over my face. I love licking it up and shoving it in my whore mouth. The thought of myself made me cum again. I got knocked out my daze when i heard someone coming upstairs. I grabbed my dress as quick as I could because I didn't want anyone to know. Except for Emma. I got it on just as someone knocked on the door.

"Jessie, it's Emma. Can I come in?"

"Yeah one sec." I tried to get my dick in between my legs because i didn't have time to put back on panties. "Ok come in."

There she was in the doorway. Perfect blonde hair. Perfect eyes. Perfect face. Perfect outfit. Perfect dick. Perfect everything. She looked at my face and saw I was looking at her cock in her pants. She loved showing it off and making us hungry for it. My dick was excited and felt like it was getting longer. Emma walked with towards me with a seductive face, her heels clicking on the floor. She walked past me as I realized I had the dildo still in my ass. As her back was turned, i took it out, sucked it, and threw it under the bed. She walked back towards the door.

"Jessie sit down, I'll be right back." I didn't know what she would do to me or what she would torture me with. She came back and locked the door. She had came back with handcuffs. Oh shit. "Jessie can I see your hand right quick?" I played it off like I didn't know what was going off.

"Uh sure Emma." She grabbed it with force and handcuffed me too the best post. She took the other pair and used it on my other hand. My dick was getting more and more excited. She got on the bed and crawled towards me.

"Bitch, I know your little secret."

I looked down then looked back up. "What secret?"

"Your dick." She push up my skirt and grabbed it from in between my legs. "I know how bad you want me to fuck you." She started slapping my dick. She started taking off her pants to reveal her thick 10 inch. Her dick started slapping mine. This was so perfect. This is it. What i've always wanted. She started sucking and slobbering all over my dick, making it cum multiple times immediately. I did nothing but moan and scream and giggle.

She then put her heels over my shoulders. Her wet pussy was right in my face as she continued sucking my cock. I came 4 more times. She wasn't done. She sat on top of my head and shoved her dick in my mouth. I gagged and choked and slobbered. She kept hitting the back of my throat. She pulled out and came all over my face. It was completely covered. I started licking my face and she started licking too.

"Oh baby, doesn't my cum taste amazing. It looks so perfect on your face Jessie." "Jessie." Jessie."

"Huh, wh-wh-what? What's going on Emma?"

"You were dreaming Jessie. I said I'd be right back. What the fuck happened?" Here we were. It was always a fuckin dream. I was still sitting on the bed. She didn't have handcuffs. My fantasy took over. But there was a problem. My dress was off, revealing my dick, with cum all over my bed. Emma looked shocked but she quickly became hungry.

Please favorite and follow the story. Feel free to send me pms, and don't forget to leave a review. Peace out


	2. Emma Finds Out

Follow and favorite please. Thanks. Back to the action.

I wanted her to know but then again, I really didn't. I was sitting there froze while she stared at it, glazed with cum. I stared at her cock, looking ready to bust out of her pants. I put my dress over my legs to try to hide, even though I knew she probably saw it.

"Baby, there's no reason to hide it," Emma smiled.

"I bet you want to taste it." I removed the dress and swung my dick around with cum flying off.

"It looks so sexy." Emma got on her knees and started sucking my cock while pulling down her pants in the process. It was finally happening. No dream. The first person who I've ever shown my dick to, the girl I wanted to suck it, is on her knees swallowing my cum.

"It tastes amazing Jessie. How come you didn't me about your friend?"

"I didn't want anyone to know because I could get fired."

"Which you probably would, but you could've told me. I would have keep it secret. Dick sister to dick sister."

"I wanted to fuck you so badly. To be honest I've dreamed about your perfect cock and how I want it choking me."

"Well tonight is your lucky night. I'm so glad about your dick so I can punish it." Emma took off her bra to release her big bouncy boobs. She laided me down flat on the bed. She slapped her dick across my face while she sat on my chest. I bounced my boobs to turn her on. Her cock felt so good in between my boobs. She came on them and licked it up. I licked the slight pre-cum off my face.

Emma got up and flipped me over. Her sexy boobs bounced with delight as she walked towards my face hanging over the side of the bed. She laid on top of me putting her dick in my mouth while she had mine in her mouth. It was pure futa heaven. Her cock made me choke as it kept hitting the back of my throat.

I tried hard to scream from the pain of her biting my dick. I moaned very loudly as she kept sucking, making me drip cum. I slapped her ass hard and she bit my dick harder, making me cum again. She slobbered, sucked, and licked my dick and it felt so good. She had came in my mouth until my whole was full of her cum. She turned her head to show me her mouth full of my cum. We shared a sloppy cum kiss with our tongues exploring each others mouths. We swapped the cum several times until we both swallowed. After that, Emma remained sitting on top of my chest, playing with nipple piercings.

"You're amazing Jessie."

"You too Emma. I love you."

"I hope you're ready for tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" I said confused.

"I own you and your slutty little cock bitch."

"No you fucking don't."

"You said it yourself Jessie. You could get fired and you're going to do what I say if you want to fuck me, keep this job, and your cock a secret."

"You sneaky little bitch."

"You're mine Jessie. Until you can't handle it anymore. You will be tortured. And it won't be fun. Emma slapped me with her dick and left the room. I stayed naked on the bed, wondering if this was a dream come true, or a nightmare beginning.

Follow and favorite this story. Sorry if it was too short and send suggestions. Check out my other story for Chapter 12 coming soon. Peace


	3. Obeying Emma

And we're back. This story took a long time to come up with an idea. But here we go.

It was the next morning and I was curious about what Emma would do with me, or to me. I was lying in my bed, covered in our mix of sticky cock juice. As usual when I wake up, I start sucking my own dick with my very flexible body. I came all in my eyes and sucked the tip when I was done. I look towards the door way and I see Emma, probably waiting to torture me. I felt my cock get even harder than it was.

"Good morning Jessie. How's my favorite futa whore doing?"

"Um fine." Emma walked closer with her amazing bulge inside tight purple pants. She never hid her cock and always showed it for everyone.

"You love these pants don't you baby," she said as she noticed me looking at her perfect ass with holes exposing her asshole and pussy.

"I love these. I want to fuck you so bad Emma. Please."

"Maybe later Jess. But if you like these pants so much, why don't you rip them all the way open." I followed her command and tore her pants, making her fat ass spill out.

"Ah. Perfect. I love the perfect drafty feeling on my ass." Emma adjusted her thick cock under her legs and out through the hole in her pants. At this point my body felt chilled with the cold wind from the window, mixing with all the cum on my body. As I stared at Emma, I felt my cock rising up. At the same time Emma's had become very long and thick. 11 inches of amazing cock, ready to be sucked and played with.

"Emma please let me fuck you know," I screamed out.

"Ok Jessie. But you have to do what ever I say or major consequences."

"Yes Ms. Ross."

"You know what? First, lets humiliate you." Emma told me to put on a pink thong to hide my dick, and quietly forced me downstairs, with cum all still over my naked body. Once we were downstairs she pushed me to the floor, getting cum all over her.

"Now listen Jessie, all you have to do is say, "I'm a whore and I'll drink cum for money." Then, until sundown, you have to let people cum all over your pathetic body and drink their cum too." Emma had me completely pinned to the floor, licking my face all over.

"Let me help you out with that cum, dirty slut." She reached to pull her dick out. I was ready for the cum all down my face but what she gave me might have been better. I tried to playfully kiss her but she grabbed my left eye and held it wide open. A huge stream of cum came flying at that eye, causing me to for a moment, lose vision. A perfect sexy load of hot sticky white cum all in my cornea. A couple minutes later, Emma put her amazing cum in my right eye, and forced me off the ground against the wall.

"Kneel bitch."

"Yes Ms. Ross."

"Bark like a slutty bitch."

"Ruff. Ruff ruff."

"Beg for cock."

"Please give me your thick hard cock Ms. Ross."

"Suck slut." I sucked the life out of her cock. She had moans loud enough to be heard through New York. I could feel her thick, curved, 11-inch dick in my neck as I thumped it. I kept gagging and begging for air which only made Enma force deeper and harder. Finally, after 5 minutes, I felt her hot sticky cum in my body; however, she kept her dick in my mouth forcing her balls in my mouth.

"Beg for mercy. Do it whore." I banged on the wall behind me. She had one of her balls in my mouth. "Not good enough Jess." I tried hard as ever to say please but all that came out were moans. Moans of pleasure? I wasn't sure at the moment. I bang on the walk loud as possible. She keeps forcing and put the other ball in my mouth. With her whold dick in my mouth, I felt like it was growing another inch inside of me. Her dick started spraying cum all over my stomach from the inside.

I felt all the cum coming back up so I banged the wall extremely hard and scratched her leg. I moaned and moaned but not enough as I threw up over her cock.

"Aww poor baby," she said laughing. Emma whipped out her cock from my mouth and pushes my head to the wall, and I sit and lay. "No sleeping Jessie, it's time to please your strangers."


	4. Cummed On

I went outside with my pink thong on and waited for people to fuck me. Down the street, three, tall, muscular guys were walking. I could just tell they had giant dick. I looked inside to if Emma was there. She looked dead at me and I turned quick back around to notice the three guys surrouning me. "I'm a whore and I'll drink cum for money."

One of them pulled down my panties and got smacked in the face with my dick.

"So you a futa?"

"Uh yes sir."

"And you'll do whatever we say?"

"Yes sir." One of the three reached for my neck and started choking me. The other two whipped their dicks out. They went around me and came thick, hot loads all over my red hair.

"That's all you guys got?"

"Shut up bitch." The two guys forced their dicks in my mouth, stretching it out and making me gag. I could hear Emma from inside the Lobby laughing and enjoying. The guy choking me also stabbed his dick into my mouth. After they could see I couldn't take anymore, they all came a hot load of cum.

"Thank you boys. That was fun."

"Yeah you welcome." He grabbed my dick, kissed it, and walked back down the streets. I had this cum all over my body and in my hair, and it was very windy and chilly outside.

"Ms. Ross, may I come in now. I'm freezing now."

"Aw Jess I'm sorry. Deal with it whore. Go back outside. I think someone is waitin for ya."

"Yes Ms. Ross." I walked back to the front of the lobby and grabbed the guy entering through the doorway. "Hello sir, I'll suck your dick, if you suck mine."

"I love futas." He slammed me to the wall and jerked the dick out my thong. He was like the best dicksucker of all time I thought at first. I came 4 times into his mouth, which he played with until he spit it at my eye. I left my cock out dripping, cum on the floor, and reached for his dick. I turned him to the wall and proceed to pull out a 14 inch monster. I knew I had a crowd watching so I forced his whole dick all the way down my throat and twerked while I did it. I was a surprised the very next moment as I got a dick rammed all the way up my ass. Of course, it was Emma.

"You're enjoying yourself a little too much Jess. Sir ya mind if I can get in her mouth too right quick? I'm kinda her master.

"Yeah do it. Make her cry."

Emma forced her 11 inch down my throat and I felt dead. I wanted to back away from the dicks but if I did, I knew she would punish me severly. The amount of cum inside me was a new high and the length of time their dicks were inside me was too fucking long. I tapped the ground as fast I could, praying they would stop.

"Aw, what a weak bitch. Can't believe you need to tapout. Pathetic little slut." Emma and the guy took their dicks out and I fell to the floor unconsicious.

Emma P.O.V

"Thank you so much for helping me give that bitch what she deserves. Hey, help me flip her over." I went outside and gathered guys inside the lobby to help me do something with Jessie. "Alright guys. This is my stupid slutty futa servant Jessie. I want everyone to take their dicks out and cum all over her back and hair." They saw how serious I was and realized I wasn't messin around. All of them came around the same time and plastered Jessie to the floor.

"Want us to jizz some more?"

"Yes please. Oh I can't wait till she gets up." The people and I stroked for about 20 minutes, cumming about 2 or 3 times. Her hair was completely soaked. "Alright guys, turn her around and get ready to cum again." They were able to cum much faster and cover her body in about 15 minutes. She got harder the more we came on her.

"Make sure you get her eyes and mouth." 5 guys surrounded her face and held her eyes open. They came on her eyeball, then her eyelids before shooting the rest of them cum in her mouth.

"Good enough?"

"Yes. Thank you guys." The guys left the building and I went back upstairs, planning my next act of fun.


	5. Torture Chamber

Jessie P.O.V

I had finally wole up. My eyes took about an hour to adjust from all the hot sticky cum in my eyes. My stomach and throat were filled with semen and cum. Thick, amazing cum. I was completely drenched in cum from back to front, lying on the empty dark lobby floor. I just laid there, weak, useless, and horny. I looked around and noticed that I wasn't in the lobby anymore. I was strapped down to a table in some building. The lights were very bright and the air was cold. My pussy randomly let some cum flow out. But then I felt it. My pussy was being held open, and there was something inside of it

I tried to look but I couldn't so I squeezed as hard as I could. My moans turned to udder pain land screams as a knife slid out with cum all over it. A few golf balls followed after. The lights suddenly went dim, and I heard the clacking of heels. Emma! I forced myself to be silent. I spotted her out of the corner of my eye, so I pretended to sleep.

"Wakee, wakee stupid bitch. I know you're not sleeping," she said choking me.

"Why are you doing this to me? You said we were dick sisters."

"And I guess you forgot that I own you. I own every strand of your red hair. I own the cum that is inside of you. I own your pussy, and the cum and piss that falls out of it. And best of all, I own your dick. Your sweet little precious dick. You know, I might just tell Mommy anyway. That way, you'll get twice the punishment."

"Emma, do not tell."

"I won't if you do everything I say. I'm going to release the chain and you must turn over. There's a hole in the table. That's where the dick goes. 3. 2. 1. Now!" I did everything she said very quickly and she locked me back in to place.

"Good. But I bet you never looked up did you?"

"Look up at what?"

"This!" Emma pressed a button and I heard chains falling then come to a heavy stop. I attempt to look behind me and I see spikes right above my back. Very long and sharp. I look over to Emma who held a vibrator. She jammed it in my pussy, and I moaned loud.

"Now be careful Jessie. One wrong move and just like that, you're stabbed.

"Are you... out of your... fucking mind?"

"Nope, I'd watch your face if I were you."

"Why? And where the hell did you go?" A spiked heel came up quickly in front of my face, nearly taking out my eye. "Emma, what the fuck is with you with spikes. Not to mention, I think my ass is bleeding."

"Sometime when you have a price to pay, you get the maximum penalty."

"Just do what you have to do so I get out of here."

"Don't rush me. Your next instruction is to spin those two knobs on the sides of your face." I did as told and loosen the knobs, taking off two big circles off the table.

"Good, now all I have to do is, lower the spikes!"

"No!" I screamed as the table dropped.

"Oops did I say spikes? My bad. We'll lower those slowly, making sure they're right above you're back. Table time!"

"Ok but what are the holes for?"

"This." Her legs came up and suddenly, she had me in a headlock, while she was sucking my cock, and making my pussy cum.

About 15 minute pass. I've squirted 2 times, and she's swallowed three loads. I've been moaning out of my mind, barely being able to talk. "Emma... please... stop, I can't take it... anymore."

"Ok, I'll stop doing that." I heard the spikes go up and she had gotten up from under the table. She spit all the cum from my dick at me, then proceed to lick up all the cum on my body from my pussy. "Now I hope you don't think I'm finished." She hit the spikes button again, and I looked up. The spikes quickly came down on my face as I barely dodged them. My face was lying flat on the table.

"Seriously!?"

"Like totes serious. Now shut the fuck up." Emma moved the vibrator to my ass and she stuck her giant dick in my pussy. She fucked me so hard that it my ass clap echo off the walls. All that time, I heard a very faint call for help...


End file.
